Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical device for and a method of performing endoscopic surgery. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to endoscopic surgical devices and a method for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures to perform peripheral nerve decompression or release.
Description
Nerves run from the spinal cord throughout the body through ‘tunnels’. These protective tunnels are narrower in sections leading to the hands and feet, and are prone to compressing or pinching nerves. When an individual nerve is compressed, it causes symptoms only in the areas served by that nerve. With carpal tunnel syndrome, for example, a patient will have sensory complaints on the palm side of the thumb and the index and middle fingers.
Common nerve compression syndromes include carpal tunnel syndrome, cubital tunnel syndrome, tarsal tunnel syndrome and radial tunnel syndrome. Carpal tunnel syndrome is the compression of the median nerve as it passes through the carpal tunnel in the wrist. Symptoms include pain and paresthesias in the median nerve distribution. Cubital tunnel syndrome is the most common form of entrapment of the ulnar nerve caused by the compression or traction of the ulnar nerve at the elbow. The ulnar nerve runs through the passage known as the cubital tunnel just behind the elbow. Since the ulnar nerve lies directly next to the bone on the inner portion of the elbow, excessive pressure on the nerve causes numbness, tingling and pain in the elbow, forearm, hand and/or fingers leading to cubital tunnel syndrome. Tarsal tunnel syndrome is caused by the compression of the main nerve (posterior tibial nerve) that passes under the medial or inside part of the ankle. The tibial nerve follows a curved route down the back portion of the leg, to the ankle, where it turns and curls below the inside of the ankle. When the nerve is entrapped in the tarsal tunnel, swelling occurs around the nerve and the ensuing scarring of the nerve inhibits blood flow to the nerve. As the ankle joint continues to move, the nerve is further compressed and the ability of the nerve to properly function is diminished. Symptoms include burning or numbness usually at the bottom of the foot that might aggravate while standing or walking. Radial tunnel syndrome is compression of the radial nerve in the proximal forearm. Compression at the elbow may be caused by trauma, ganglia, lipomas, bone tumors, or radiocapitellar (elbow) synovitis. Symptoms include lancinating pain in the dorsum of the forearm and lateral elbow. Pain is precipitated by attempted extension of the wrist and fingers and forearm supination.
Various surgical procedures have been developed to address nerve compression syndromes. Such procedures have disadvantages, however, such as leaving large scars, causing postoperative pain, requiring relatively long recovery times, injury to adjoining nerves, and the like. Accordingly, it can be desirable to have surgical systems, methods, and devices for treating nerve compression syndromes that, among other things, address one or more of these disadvantages.